A New Start
by Sesshyfan1124
Summary: This is my frist fanfic so please tell me if its good and should i keep writing? Sesshomaru startes highschool but as a demon would he attract anyone?
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru had been enjoying a nice, peaceful dream until he suddenly felt something land on his stomach, jump off, and then land on it again. He immediately awoke from his dream to find his little brother, Inuyasha, bouncing on top of him playfully.

"Sesshomaru, mom said to wake up so you can get to school on time!"

Sesshomaru checked his clock, noticing it was 6:30 in the morning. "I'll be down in a minu-SCHOOL?" He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to have his first day at highschool today. He should've remembered, but was too busy dreaming and sleeping to even think about it.

His step-mother's voice could be heard from downstairs. "Sesshoamru! Inuyasha! Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes!" Almost as if on cue, Inuyasha zoomed out the room, leaving behind a trail of smoke. Sesshomaru laughed. His little brother was exactly like his his father, InuTaisho, in every way. Inuyasha had was a kind, innocent, naïve child who enjoyed food just as much as InuTaisho. He pushed the thoughts aside as he quickly showered and returned to room to look for something to wear.

On his bed were a set of clothes his mom had laid out for him: a white button-down shirt, a black vest, orange pants, and a pair of dress shoes. '_She can't be serious! There's no way I'm going to wear that!'_ He ignored those clothes and went into his closet. After a minute of searching, he decided to on wearing a pair of khaki pants, a green t-shirt, a black jacket, and his red sneakers.

When he finished getting ready, he headed down stairs to see his mom finish laying down all the food. She took one glance at him and started yelling.

"Sesshomaru! Where are those clothes I put out for you, and why are you wearing that instead?" Sesshomaru had to hold his ears to keep them from popping.

"Calm down, mom! Those clothes weren't comfortable, so I decided on something a bit better. Besides, I didn't think they looked to good on me."

His mom was still angry, but she let it slip this one time. "Fine, I guess it's not _that_ bad. Now come eat before your brother wolfs it all down."

She quickly got a plateful of food and sat down, picking at her food at a human pace, while her two sons were both wolfing everything down. She sighed. It had always been like this. But even she was optimistic about the whole thing. She had used food as a threat several times, and it worked each and every time. To her boys, starving either of them from food was a punishment worse than death.

Sesshomaru finished eating a few minutes later and got up from the table, preparing to leave for school.

"Sesshomaru, I want you to be careful. Remember not to use too much strength!" She yelled as her he leapt into the air.

"Don't worry, mom. I won't!" He took off towards his new high school. When he was out of sight from his family, he quickly took out his phone and started texting his friend, Jaken. In fact, his mother would have a fit if she knew he was Texting Jaken she aways got real pissed at Sesshomaru every time he would talk or text Jaken she said "That Jaken is a trouble maker." This was all part of his schedule. Over the years since his father had died, Sesshomaru had been working on controlling his demon self, and Jaken was the only other demon he knew, his brother was only a half demon, and his half brother, and Sesshomaru's real mom had died a long time ago, and she was also a demon.

He'd had almost no time to practice it normally during the day, because his step-mom was still around, and she wouldn't let him transform with her there. Only when he trained only could he do such a thing, and he could only a get a few days away from his step-mother at most. And it wasn't a problem if he all of a sudden lost control of the transformation; if so, he would revert back to the normal human state

Sesshomaru sighed, and then sped up as he neared the outskirts of Tokyo City. He stopped in an abandoned alley right inside of the city and then walked out, searching for his new school. He walked around the city, asking for directions, but none of the people gave them to him. Since no one was helping him, he headed for an abandoned alleyway, head up into the air, and search for it. He found in a few seconds, and then returned to the ground to walk there.

On his way to school, he heard sirens going off and decided to investigate. It turns out it was a bank robbery and the police that were there were doing absolutely nothing! '_Are these guys really that bad at doing their jobs? Oh well, might as well help them out.'_ And he did exactly that.

He stopped right in front of the group of six robbers, each of which were carrying a sub-automatic machine gun and had ski masks on. "You should stop right now," said Sesshomaru is a calm, yet scary voice.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna make us? You? "

"Yes, I am." He turned to the group and went after them. One second, he was attacking the guy on the far right; the next second, the guy on the far left was down. In only a matter of fifteen seconds, all the men were taken care of. Sesshomaru failed to notice that every single face was staring at him in disbelief. He picked up all of the men and tossed them in front of them police. "Here you go." And he disappeared, not waiting around for any questions. [3] He appeared on the next, and took off his jacket. '_I should put this away. After all, wearing it will only make people more suspicious of me.'_ He then walked off to school.

Back at the scene, the police men were cleaning up and sending people away when a yellow jet copter landed behind them. The door opened, revealing a seventeen year-old girl with blue eyes and black hair tied into two pig tails. She wore an incredibly baggy white shirt and black biker shorts. Although on the short side, and appearing to be rather weak, this one teenager was one that criminals, and pretty much everyone else, knew not to mess with. Her name: Rin. She had been known for her fierce temper and for incredible speed and strength. She walked out of her copter and went up to the police men. "Hey, who did this? It hardly looks like police work to me!"

One of the men turned to her to answer. "Oh, hey Rin! You should've seen it! Some guy came flying in here and took out all of these crooks in less than a minute, and we didn't even see him move!"

"Wait, did you say he was flying, _and_ took out a group of criminals in less than a minute without being seen?" She was shocked. Rin had never even heard of such a thing.

"Yeah, it was incredible!" Her shocked face turned to a scowl. That guy had been doing her job for her. '_That bastard! This is my job and I don't need the help! I am one of the storongest people in all Tokyo after all. Why is this freak show stealing my business?!'_

"What did this…man look like?"

"Well, he had long, sliver hair, amber eyes, had on a black shirt [4], and khaki pants. He seemed to be about your age. Maybe he goes to your school."

"Well, if he does go there, I'll find him." She was determined to find out who this mysterious man was, and she would stop at nothing to do so. Luckily for Sesshomaru, his school badge was under his jacket.

Along the way, Sesshoamru had somehow forgotten where the school was, so he spent an extra ten minutes searching for it. As soon as he saw the school, he ran inside, not wanting to be later than he had to. Once inside, he headed towards the office. The secretary looked up at him. "May I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Sesshomaru. I've recently registered and today is my first day of school, so can I get my schedule please?"

"Ah, you're the perfect test score boy. Very well, let's see here. Here you go!" She handed a schedule to him. "You're first class is History in classroom 205. I'll inform the teacher of your arrival."

"Thank you, miss." He headed out of the office and went upstairs. '_Hm…201…203…here we go! 205!'_ He knocked on the door.

Rin sat in the second to last row, in the middle of her two friends, Sango and Kagome. As much as she enjoyed their company, she often found Kagome annoying. Kagome never stopped talking and flirting with every. She was couldn't pay attention to anything because the teacher was too boring, and Kagome was blabbering on and on about some new student. All of a sudden…

Knock, knock

She jerked her heard up and looked for the source of the sound. She noticed that the teacher was walking towards the door. He opened it, and she saw the shoes of a person, but she couldn't tell who. The mysterious person and teacher spoke for a moment before the teacher turned his attention back to the class. "Students, today we have a new student joining our class. He made perfect test scores in all of his subjects. You all could learn something from him." The teacher turned back to the door, and said, "That's your cue, my boy."

She, along with the rest of the class, turned to the door to see a young man walk into the room. He was very peculiar according to Rin's standards, as well as the entire class. He looked mature for his age, like he has had too many bad experiences. His hair lookes smooth and oddly sliver. Sure, Rin had seen many sliver haired people; she but they were old or dyed it. She had seen practically every shade of sliver, yet this wasn't sliver; it was definitely white and a little of sliver. Next, she saw he appeared to have a serious face with defined features. His eyes were amber? That was another thing she had never seen before. He was wearing a green t-shirt that definitly showed his figure, although he seemed to be hiding a good percent of it, which Videl had found to be hard to believe. His khaki pants finished off her inspection. There wasn't anything suspicious about those, so she ignored them.

This new student was…peculiar, yet he was attractive. Even Rin, a tomboy who completely ignored every boy had to admit this guy looked good, but she couldn't let anyone know that. It would ruin her. She didn't realize that the teacher was still speaking during her inspection. She listened closely to catch any more information on this guy. All that she heard was "Go find yourself a seat." and saw him looking around.

Before she could stop her, Kagome stood up and said, "Hey, Cutie! You can come sit next to me!"

She noticed that he looked like this was the last place he wanted to be. She didn't blame him, but he even seemed like he had much better things to do. He accepted her offer and sat down besides Kagome, and said, "Hi, I'm Sesshomaru."

"Hi! I'm Kagome." Rin was glaring at the kid now. He was very suspicious. It was like he was hiding something. Kagome continued her introductions. "This is Rin," Kagome pointed at Rin, "and this," she pointed at Sango, "is Sango." They all said their 'Hellos' and then everyone except Kagome went back to doing whatever they were doing before the new kid walked in. Meanwhile, Kagome decided that this boy was cute, and she was trying to hit on him.

It was annoying Rin, but she listened in, hoping to find out some information on him. "So, what do you like to do? You must work out _a lot _to get arms like those!" Rin rolled her eyes. Even though she found it quite odd to ask him if he works out in one person, she was happy to have at least one normal friend, like Sango, at school, even if she was smart as well.

She eyed him before he answered. He appeared to be thinking for quite some time before he answered. '_He must be thinking of lie…'_ Finally, he decided to answer her. "Well, I have been fighting for a long time, so I enjoy training a lot, and eating, and playing with my little brother-"

That part had sparked her interests, and before she could stop herself, she asked, "You fight?"

"Yes," he answered her, "I've been doing it since I was about five years old. It's become quite a hobby of mine." He seemed to be answering honestly, but it felt like he was leaving something out.

"Ooh, Rin, do you think he could give beat you?" asked Kagome.

Miroku butted in. "Don't be stupid Kagome! No one could beat Rin, especially some nerd-boy."

A look of confusion came across Sesshomaru's face. "Why not? From what I'm hearing, from what im hearing I would love to fight Rin sometime.."

The three of them gawked at him, and Miroku fell out of his seat. The three of them, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku said, at the same time, "You mean you don't know?!"

"No…should I?"

"Of course you should! How could you not know that Rin is one of the strongest people in the world?!"

Sesshomaru didn't look like he even cared. In fact, it looked like he was holding back a laugh. "Oh, her. I just haven't heard about her in a long time, and to be honest, I'm quite happy to have it that way."

To Rin, this kid just got stranger. '_First off, he doesn't even know who I am! Then, he doesn't even care who my who I am or what he's done, and he is laughing about it! And how couldn't he have heard about me for a long time? After all, I'm only on TV pretty much every day with five other people you can't miss is me. You are one strange guy…'_

"Yes, unfortunately. But how haven't you heard about her in a long time? She's literally on the TV every day."

He looked nervous. '_Good…I'm scaring him. Maybe I can get some answers from him this way.'_ Her thoughts stopped as he started to answer her. "Well, I kinda live far away, so I rarely hear about what's happening."

"Where do you live, in the mountains or something?!"

"No……."

"How do you not know?!" Rin exclaimed. She spoke a bit too loudly though.

The teacher heard her. "Rin! Quiet down back there!"

She buried her face in her book, and replied softly, "Yes, mam." Rin turned back to Sesshomaru, hoping to finish questioning him. "So how do you get to school?"

'_I should answer this vaguely. I can't have her know what I can actually do, although it would be nice to put these powers to use.'_ "I fly," he answered cooly, and then went back to his work in order to stop the questioning. He knew that she would pester him non-stop for it. It wasn't really a lie, but still stretching the truth. '_I have a feeling I am going to have to do that a lot more often.'_

Just as he had expected, Rin was about to interrogate him more, when the bell rang. Sesshomaru left rather quickly, and she was dead on his trail. He could feel her eyes boring a hole into the back of his head as she glared at him from behind. He nervously sped up and got to class quickly, leaving Rin behind.

The rest of the first half of the day was mainly a bunch of avoiding Rin for Sesshomaru. Rin, on the other hand, was getting very pissed off at Sesshomaru. He was avoiding her questions, and if he did answer them, the answer would either be a poor excuse or an extremely vague answer.


	2. Chapter 2

After several hours of evading Rin, it was finally time for lunch. Sesshomaru was starving, and so he hurried up to grab his lunch box, which was able to hold enough food for five humans. It wasn't a whole lot for the hungry Demon, but if he brought enough food to fill him up completely, it would be a bit too awkward for him. He found a spot by himself under a tree and opened his lunch. In a few seconds, most of the ground was covered in food of all sorts. Unfortunately, this gained him quite a bit of attention. He didn't notice the eyes of pretty much the entire school on him as he started to devour the food at an inhuman rate.

His mind was so focused on the food that he didn't notice three people walk up to him and sit down around him: Rin, Kagome, and Miroku. The three teens were each there for a reason. For Kagome, she thought that was incredibly cute and wanted to flirt with him a bit. Rin was still very frustrated with him and was determined to find out answers, so she sat with him. Miroku had no reason to be there, other than that he was dragged along by both Rin and Kagome.

When they first saw him, they were quite shocked to see him eat so much food. The sight just beckoned for them to ask, "How the hell do you eat so much food?!" and they did, each with a different variation of the original question, while trying not to puke.

Although focused on his food, his Demon hearing was able to pick up the questions, and so he answered them. "Well, it runs in the family. My dad had a gigantic appetite, so I inherited it from him." Once again, it wasn't a complete lie.

Rin was the first to recover from the sight. "Then how do you stay in shape if you eat _that_ much food? Shouldn't you be getting fat for eating so much?"

Sesshomaru swallowed a chunk of rice before answering. After all, his step-mom did teach him proper manners, and no speaking with your mouth full was a major one. "Easy. I train everyday for extended amounts of time, so it doesn't have much effect on me." '_Finally! A question that I can answer truthfully! Although I'm not sure if telling her that I did martial arts was a smart move or not though…'_

Rin looked convinced. In fact, to her, it seemed like the only time that he was telling the truth, and not some dilated form of it. "If you train so often, maybe we should train sometime. I could use a good match, and you seem like you could put up a good fight."

Sesshomaru let loose a small chuckle. "I could do plenty more than that, but I'm afraid that I can't fight you. I'd rather not embarrass you." He finished off the very last of the food. It wasn't near enough to fill him, but he was satisfied for the moment.

Now it was Miroku's turn to laugh. "Who do you think you are? Rin is the one of the strongest people in the world, and the strongest in the school! Even though it hurts to admit it, she's stronger than I am, and I'm pretty sure I could beat you easily, so what makes you think you would embarrass her?"

Rin was confused at what Sesshomaru had said. '_I have to agree with Miroku here, but still, he seemed to be telling the truth, more so than I've ever seen him. And how dare he mock me in front of my friends! Does he have no respect for anyone?'_

Sesshomaru cleaned up after himself and then went over to Miroku. "Big mistake." With that, he gave an incredibly light (considering his strength, especially as Demon) flick on his chest, sending him flying towards a tree twenty meters behind the group. Needless to say, both Rin and Kagome were shocked, and Miroku was…well, let's just say he's had better days. "Now, if you will please leave me. I have some things to do."

Rin may have been in shock, but she wasn't going to let him get away with that. "HEY! You can't just go around bullying people and then walking off as if nothing happened! Get back here!"

Without even turning his head, Sesshomaru responded, "If I remember correctly, he enticed me and was practically asking me to show him what I could do. I showed him a bit of what of I could do, so I was just listening to him. If he asks people to beat him up, I don't see why I would get in trouble." He continued walking away. He was searching for a good spot to meditate without any distractions, such as the girl behind him.

Said girl was visibly angry. Partially because of what he had just done, and partially because he was right. '_Darn him! He's just too good!'_ She went to go check on Miroku with Kagome.

Sesshomaru was glad to have finally gotten rid of the group. He found a desolate spot and started to meditate until the end of lunch.

Lunch ended a while later, and the next two classes went by quickly, leaving only one more class left for the day: P.E. In honor of the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament, the school was having Martial Arts as the sport. (A/N: I would've done Baseball, but I'm simply not into baseball, so I decided to replace it with this. I think it might be a better fit for this story.)

Sesshomaru changed into a t-shirt and fighting pants similar to every other one you would see the only exception was that it had a symbol on the back. He walked out to the field to see all of the teens had on some kind of shirt or comfortable fighting clothing; all the students that signed up knew martial arts on some level, and joined in for that reason. He did a quick check to see who was the strongest. '_No surprise there. It's Rin. Too bad I won't be getting any serious training done here.'_ He also saw that a large ring was set up, almost an exact replica of the one you would see on TV.

The teacher walked out. He wore athletic pants and a muscle shirt, showing off his muscular arms. He had black hair and a black moustache. "Okay students, for the next few weeks, we will be studying the martial arts in honor of the upcoming tournament! Now, who here has more than a few years of experience with the martial arts?" All of the students raised a hand. "Good, now who here has had ten or more years of experience?" Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku, and another kid stepped forward. "I see that I only have four of you. Now, state your sensei before we begin."

Rin went first. "My dad did for some time, and then I started training myself."

Miroku and the other kid both said her dad as well.

Sesshomaru decided to tell the truth. "First my father, and then I've been training myself for the past seven years."

"Many of you have the same sensei, and I don't know of the other ones mentioned." No one else recognized his sensei, and he didn't care. He was just proud to be wearing the symbol of the one remaining father figure in his life. Sesshomaru growled quietly when the teacher said his last remark; if only the world knew that his senseis were the reason the planet is still alive, then they would show a bit of respect.

Sesshomaru didn't take the class seriously at all. After all, he knew everything they would be teaching, plus no one could give him a good match, no matter how hard they tried.

The teacher wanted to test the four most experienced students first, so the rest of the class got to watch.

Miroku was fully recovered now, and was glad to see who he fighting in his first match: Sesshomaru. He still doubted Sesshomaru's abilities and was willing to fight him just prove that he was a fake. That, and he wanted revenge.

Sesshomaru could care less. He had already taught Miroku not to mess with him, but apparently, the poor guy didn't get the message. He walked into the ring and waited for his opponent.

Miroku showed up a minute later and went to the center of the ring. Murmurs were heard throughout the class; they had heard what happened at lunch, and now they wanted to see if it was true.

"I hope you're ready for this, Sesshomaru. I'm one of the top students at the Tokyo academy. They say I'm close to how strong the sensei it." Confidence rang throughout his voice as he slipped into his stance. That confidence, however, was destroyed when he heard laughter from the other side of the ring.

Sesshomaru could barely control his laughter. He had seen some of 'Tokyo's finest' and they weren't very impressive. "Well, you have me shivering in my boots. Too bad for you that I actually had a real sensei; one that knows how to fight." He went into his stance; this one wasn't recognized by anybody.

'_What did he mean by that? Is my father not good enough for this guy?! I should show him a lesson to not mess with our family!'_ thought Rin.

The teacher blew the whistle, and the match started. Miroku immediately went on the offensive, throwing punch after punch towards Sesshomaru. To his surprise, each of his punches only seemed to go through Sesshomaru [5] What he did not know is that Sesshomaru was just moving too fast for anyone to notice. The class was staring in wonder as every single blow that would have connection to the new kid went straight through him.

Sesshomaru decided to stop doing that, and try something else for having fun. Miroku threw a punch, and almost squealed in shock as it connected…to an after-image. The after-imagine soon faded, and Sesshomaru was on the other side of the ring now.

Rin joined in with the group staring at the fight. '_Whoa, that was strange! It just…disappeared. I guess he did have a good sensei after all. It still seems like a trick though!'_

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Miroku yelled. All of the people present were wondering the same thing. They had never seen a fighter of Sesshomaru's caliber before, and quite frankly, they didn't understand the fight at all, other than Miroku's apparent anger.

Sesshomaru was getting bored quickly. "Well, what do you say we end this? As entertaining as it is to toy with you, it's getting boring."

"No one toys with me and gets away with it!" He charged again, only to have each hit dodged with ease. He put all his strength into one punch, and Sesshomaru blocked it with one finger.

Sesshomaru then decided to really end the match by giving him a nice punch to the gut. Miroku was down for the count…and a few more minutes afterwards. The class just looked on in awe at Sesshomaru, not even bothering to see how Miroku was doing. Rin was especially surprised. She hadn't expected anything of the sort from the new kid, and the fact that he was just toying around the entire time didn't make her more comfortable.

Sesshomaru walked up to the coach. "Well, as fun as this is, I am going to go sit over there and meditate. _That_ will help me much more than any of these fights ever could." The teacher just nodded, still too shocked to argue. One of his best students, and one of the strongest kids in the school, just lost to an opponent who didn't look like he was even trying.

Sesshomaru just meditated until the end of the day. It had been stressful, and he was positive that he would get questioned non-stop, mainly by Rin, tomorrow at school. But as stressful as it was, even he had to admit it was fun messing around with them.

Ok this one is shorter then the one before I'm sorry I have tons of homework and stuff so it took me a while but the next one might come sooner than this one did I don't know if Sesshy should tell Rin his a Demon so tell me if you want Rin to find out Sesshy is a demon so next one might come in a week if not maybe 2 sorry if this takes to long


	3. Chapter 3

Now, to clear up a few things about the story before the chapter starts. First off, Sesshomaru has only gained a good amount of arrogance and pride from being around Demons so much, yet he still has the morals he has grown up with and values life, so he isn't and won't be complaining about helping "weakling humans who can't defend themselves" or whatever terms are used by Sesshomaru in the show.

* * *

Sesshomaru was awoken by Inuyasha as usual. He quickly showered and put on a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and any shoes, but this time with weights just in case. They were designed specially and so that they could be modified at any given time by the wearer; this way, he could go from base form to a demon, change the weights, and it would still benefit his training.

His mom still wasn't too happy about him not wearing the uniform, but he good enough reasons not to wear it, so she let him. After a large breakfast, he flew off towards Tokyo City.

On his way, he decided to test out his latest invention, which he had been working on and finished last night. It was a necklace that, when worn, changes the appearance of the wearer. The real owner showed Sesshomaru how to make similar things to it, such as a watch that does the same thing, yet he liked his version better. If it fell off, his clothes would change back. Luckily for him, he made it so that it would remain on him by adjusting its weight so that no ordinary person could possibly remove it, and if they somehow did, he would just be in his normal clothes again.

He pulled the necklace out of his pocket. It a simple chain necklace, yet if he somehow misplaced it, he could easily differentiate it from other by its weight. He put it on and immediately noticed the change. His clothing immediately changed to a dark red jacket, black fighting pants, boots, and gloves [1]. He didn't exactly like the look of it, but it was definitely made to be comfortable to fight in, so choose it.

He flew into Tokyo City and went towards his school. He was almost there when he picked up something with his Demon hearing: police sirens. '_Great. Why is there so much crime in this city? I've been here than two days, and I've had to take care of two sets of criminals.'_ He sighed and sped towards where he heard the sirens going off. He remained in the air as he observed the scene, waiting to see if the police would actually do something. He was rather disappointed that they just sat there like a bunch of cowards. He was about to go in when he noticed a yellow jet copter appear and land behind the scenes. He continued to float there, waiting to see who the newcomer was. To his surprise, it was Rin. '_Well, I guess she's quite different from her father.'_

Rin jumped out of her jet copter and ran towards the scene. She would be late to school again, but this was more important. She had been interesting in fighting since she was seven years old, and started helping out the police when she turned fifteen. Her dad didn't really agree with her, but she did it anyways. She loved to fight, and she loved to help out as well. You could say that being the hero was in her blood. After all, her father had won ten world tournaments and "saved the Earth" once, so why couldn't she do something to help out?

She took a good look at the scene, noticing that there were five crooks. Two of them held the mayor, who was bound and gagged, while a rather large man sat behind them, seemingly waiting for something. He smiled when he saw her. "Ah, if it isn't the daughter of the great master! We were looking for your father, but if he won't come out, perhaps hurting his daughter will make him."

Great. So this was about her father. "My father's a busy man. And what makes you so sure that you could even get through me? How do you expect to even stand a chance against him if you can't even touch his daughter?"

The large man smirked. "I know I can defeat you Rin. Believe me, you are no threat to me. As for your father, let's just say I want to show him what strength _really_ is."

Rin had heard enough. Insulting her and her father was too much, especially for her. She ran forward and sent a powerful kick at the man's head. Much to her surprise, it was blocked with ease from the man, who, in return, sent her flying with a kick of his own. She skidded backwards until her back made contact with a police car. '_Ouch! That guy is strong! Stronger than I thought. I need to find out a way to beat him, or I'll lose!'_ She recovered, and proceeded to send a flurry of punches and kicks at the man, but they were all blocked.

After a solid minute on the offensive, she finally made contact: her fist landed right in the middle on his face. Her happiness vanished after noticed that the man hadn't even moved back from the force, and was smirking like crazy. '_Oh no! What now? I put most of my strength into that punch! How am I going to win?'_

Before she could do anything else, the large man picked her up, and held her in a sleeper hold. The bystanders watched in horror as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Smirking yet again, the large man spoke. "Tell your father that we have his daughter, and if he doesn't come out here to fight, then we'll just have to keep her."

Sesshomaru had sat by long enough. It turned out that this one man was stronger than most (yet still nowhere near a challenge for Sesshomaru). He was stronger than his classmate by a landslide, yet he could tell that she was determined and would not give up. Seeing her become unconscious was when he decided to move in.

He slowly drifted down to spot where Rin stood minutes before, when she challenged the man to fight. Everybody at the scene gaped at him as his descent ended, and his feet touched the ground. Even the large man who had beaten his classmate was surprised, and ended up dropping Rin to the ground by accident. "So, I take it you enjoy fighting those weaker than you? How about fighting someone over a thousand times better, huh?"

The man was obviously frightened, but wouldn't back down now. He might as well fight, so he did. He handed Rin to one of his men, and charged at the newcomer. "No one messes with the Red Shark Gang and gets away with it!" He gave him one of his strongest punches just to show the guy who he was messing with. Much to his surprise, the strange newcomer didn't bother to move. His fist drew nearer and nearer to his face. Three inches away…two inches away…one inch away…BAM!

When his fist was an inch away, the newcomer raised his gloved hand and blocked the punch with one finger. Then, in less than a second, flicked the man on the forehead with even force to knock him out…and send him flying through the wall of the building behind.

The crowd was awed. The large man had just easily defeated their heroine, yet this strange newcomer had beaten that man just as easy, if not easier. The remaining four crooks quickly snapped out of it and aimed their guns at him. He turned towards them. "That would be an unwise decision for you. I will tell you now that it will not benefit you in the least bit."

"Eat lead!" shouted one of the crooks as he started unleashing a hail of bullets, the rest of them following. Sesshomaru smirked and decided to scare them. His white aura started appearing around him as he walked slowly towards the men. The bullets went towards him, but disintegrated the moment they hit his aura. Soon, they all had run out of ammo, and Sesshomaru quickly punched all four of them, successfully knocking out three out of four men.

The last man was coughing up blood as he rose and pulled out a pistol. He aimed it at the strange man and shot.

Sesshomaru had seen it, and he appeared right in front of the shooter, catching the bullet milliseconds after it left the gun; the look on the shooter's face at that moment was priceless. He then shot a weak energy blast at him to knock him out. Sesshomaru quickly untied the mayor and picked up both him and Rin, and dropped them off with the police. "My job here is done. Make sure these two are okay."

The policeman nodded, and proceeded to ask, "Who are you, and why are you helping us?"

"I am helping because I can." He flew into the air, towards his school. On his way, he thought if he should have given a name for himself. He got to school, and took off the necklace as he landed on the roof. '_Dang! Late again!'_ He hurried to get to his class.

It took about twenty minutes for Rin to awaken. She didn't know how long she was out, or what had happened during that time. '_Oh no! What if those guys succeeded and beat my father? I actually think that guy was strong enough to do so.'_ She calmed down when she noticed the police chief walking towards her.

He smiled when he saw that she was awake. "Ah, Rin. Glad to see you're finally up! How are you feeling?"

She was about to answer when she saw the last of the criminals being dragged into the back of the police car. "How long was I out? What happened here? Who stopped them?"

"Slow down, Rin! You were only out for twenty minutes after that man put you in a sleeper hold. As for what happened, some strange guy came flying in and defeated all five of the men, without even breaking a sweat, and within a few minutes."

"What the hell are you talking about? No one can fly, and that guy was strong, even by my standards! How did he beat him?" Her face turned from panicked about the whole situation to angry with this strange flying man.

"Uh…well, he blocked his punch and then he must've hit him so fast that we couldn't even see it. And he beat the other guys in a similar way. Even their bullets couldn't hurt him; it was like he was on fire!"

"Who the hell is this guy?!"

* * *

I'm sorry this one is shorter but I put it up sooner!?!?!? Ok so Sesshy is a crime fighter now for some reason I couldn't think of anything so then that came to mind, the weights I have no clue why and the necklace was just a little something and I have no clue when Jaken come along cause you know how in the first chapter Sesshy txts Jaken Yea I might put him in the next chapter if not I might not put him in at all. And I know it was a bad way to end a chapter with "'who the hell is this guy?!'" But I couldn't think of another way so tell me wat you think and im srry if it sucks this is my first I'll get used to it trust me then I will make it better so the next one will come next week


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so Sesshomaru thinks "_Kinda reminds me of a mix between my mother and Kohaku" _ok so Kohaku is Sesshy's Friend he comes when Jaken comes and again I still don't know when

* * *

"He didn't give us a name. He was definitely a strange fellow. He wore a dark red jacket and some black or dark blue fighting pants. I think he was the guy from yesterday, but with a wardrobe change."

'_Interesting. If he is the same person, then I should be able to find him at my school. I didn't have any lucky yesterday, but maybe today I can find out some things.'_ "Thanks, Chief. I got to go to school now. Bye!" She got back into her jet copter and flew off to school.

Sesshomaru sat in history class, bored out of his mind. After all, he did learn all this when he was, his mind was on how Rin was doing. He had left the scene a little over ten minutes ago, and he was worried for her. He may not know her, or even be friends with her, yet he still cared. In fact, it was partially his fault since he sat there watching as it all happened; he only took action when it was too late for her. He was brought out of his thoughts when a knock came at the door, and in walked Rin. She was hurt, but was obviously trying to hide it. Everyone bought it, except for Sesshomaru. He knew the rest of the class wouldn't believe that some criminal could actually hurt her, so he predicted she would do exactly this.

The teacher noticed her as well. "Ah, hello, out fighting crime again?"

"Yeah, these ones were tougher than usual, but they were still taken care of."

"Good, now go and take a seat."

'_Well,'_ thought Sesshomaru, _'at least she didn't take credit for it. That already proves that she's better than her father. She's also stronger than her father was seven years ago.'_

She took her seat, and was immediately questioned by Kagome. "So Rin, what happened with those guys? It usually doesn't take you that long to finish the nasties off."

She quickly thought of a lie. "They weren't too tough, but were stronger than the usual criminals. I would have taken care of them, but that frickin' guy came in _again_ and just had to save the day! I hate him!"

'_Ah, so she is stubborn though. Kinda reminds me of a mix between my mother and Kohaku. Interesting...'_

Kagome now looked shocked. "Why would you hate him? After all, he does help you out, and from what I've heard, he's pretty cute!"

Rin slapped herself in the head. All Kagome ever cared about was how a guy looked. "Kagome, this guy is stealing all of my credit, and stealing my job! Why would I like him?!"

Miroku interrupted, "If you ask me, Kagome, Rin doesn't need help, especially from some trickster who her father could beat simply. Rin could too. I mean, he only does use those tricks of his to fight. He doesn't deserve the credit for what you're doing if he's using tricks!"

'_Miroku is right yet again, but I saw heard of what he did as well. They seem like those tricks that I saw Sesshomaru perform yesterday in P.E. They could be linked somehow, maybe even the same person…'_ thought Rin.

Sesshomaru twitched, trying to remain calm; he was in a state where it wasn't too good to get angry. If he did, the person who did it would be blasted into the next dimension. He still felt the need to speak up though. "You blame someone for trying to help you when you couldn't finish what you started, and you blame them for stealing your credit? You and your family aren't people to talk about stealing credit for someone's work."

Rin was flabbergasted. "And just what credit would you be talking about us stealing, Sesshomaru?! My father may be an asshole, and an attention whore, but even he wouldn't stoop that low! And don't even get started with me!"

"Well, that proves it. You clearly don't know your father well enough, yet you still trust him to be telling the truth. Only a few know the truth, including your father, yet he doesn't care that he did what he did," Sesshomaru replied cooly, keeping eye contact with Rin, who's eyes seem to be filled with fire.

"What would this 'truth' be then, huh? And I think I know my father better than most, especially better than someone who barely even recognizes our name! What did he do that was so bad then?"

"Let's just saw that this 'truth' could completely ruin his life, and, as much as I would like to share it with you, there's no point in doing so, so stop badgering me about it." He turned his head back towards the teacher and jotted down notes. Surprisingly, the argument hadn't even caught the teacher's attention, but all of the students were focused on the two teens.

She was too shocked to respond to that, so she kept her mouth shut. '_What could he possibly know about my dad that could ruin everything for him? He seemed to be telling the truth the entire time, and his voice was filled with anger. Did my dad do something to his family? He did say that my dad took credit for something he didn't do, and that he doesn't care about it. I guess my only option to find more about this is to either communicate with him or his family then.'_

The day went on with not much happening. Most of the time, it was Rin glaring at Sesshomaru, who was slightly uneasy because of it, yet he wouldn't let that show.

At lunch, he ate his meal quickly, and then proceeded to meditate. As he was meditating, three teens were stealing glances at him from the behind the nearest building.

"He does that a lot!" said Kagome.

"It's probably just something stupid that he thinks helps him. I'll show him who's really boss!" Miroku started to walk towards the meditating Gohan.

Sesshomaru sensed him immediately, even before he got to the nearby building. Instead of warning him, he decided to teach him another lesson. When Miroku was close enough, Sesshomaru focused his energy and sent out a weak punch at Miroku, all while meditating.

"What the-"The punch hit him dead on. It wasn't enough to cause much damage, even to a human, but it did end up paralyzing him for a few seconds. "What the hell are you?!"

Sesshomaru remained still, restraining his laugh no matter how much he wanted to let it loose.

Miroku on the other hand, went forward again to show the new kid who's boss. "Listen, I don't know what you just did, Freak, but I'm gonna settle this now!" He sent a powerful fist right at Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru was angry now; he absolutely _hated_ being called a freak. Still will his eyes closed, he brought his fist up and sent a punch strong enough to break the hand, and the arm attached to it right at Miroku's incoming punch.

As soon as the fists collided, Miroku's right arm seemed to shoot back, and then collapse at his side. He let out a scream off agony as he started to feel the pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! MY ARM!" He held his broken, but screamed again as he accidently held it a bit too tight.

Sesshomaru stopped meditating and smirked. "Serve's you right. Rule number one: Never disturb anyone while they meditate, especially if they are stronger than you. Really, even you should have learned by now not to mess with me." He got up, went over to Miroku, and 'softly' placed a hand on his shoulder, sending jolts of pain into the broken arm. "Feel better soon. Hopefully you've learned your lesson by now." He released his hand and kept on walking.

Rin snapped out of her temporary paralysis as Kagome immediately ran up to Miroku to check on his condition. She turned her attention towards the golden-haired warrior walking away. "What the hell did you do that for?! You must've broken his hand!"

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and turned to face the girl. "Oh, it was more than his hand. I'm afraid he might want a new arm after what just happened. And don't think that you can get me in trouble for this either. I can easily back up my case with self-defense, considering he was doing a pathetic attempt to surprise me with an attack." He kept on walking, leaving behind a stunned Rin, much like the day before.

'_Damn. He's good, better than me. I'll get him one of these days! I still need to figure out how he can do all of that stuff though…'_

Rin's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the school principle, followed by the nurse. "SESSHOMARU! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, BREAKING A POOR KID'S ARM?!"

To his, and everybody else's shock, Sesshomaru was completely calm. "I was merely defending myself. The kid thought it would be fun to punch me in the face while I was meditating, so I punched his punch to protect myself," he said, mentally adding, '_not that I needed protection from him anyways.'_ "Besides, it's not my fault he couldn't handle one lousy punch…"

"Son, I'm afraid the self-defense plea won't help you here. Defending yourself is one thing, but breaking the other person's arm while doing so is another-"

"They are the exact same thing. The fool was stupid enough to try and show he was better than me when he wasn't, and he got what was coming to him."

"I'm afraid I can't let this one go. It may be your second day here at Orange Star High, but that doesn't mean that you can go around hurting other students free of punishment." A smirk almost equal to Sesshomaru's last one was present on Rin's face; she had won! The principle continued, "You have detention afterschool today and your mother will be receiving a phone from me about what hap-" He didn't have time to finish his statement before Sesshomaru interrupted.

"WHAT?! NO! YOU CAN'T CALL MY MOTHER!" A look of panic and fear crossed his face. "IF YOU DO THAT, I'M DOOMED, AND YOU WILL BE TOO!"

"Listen son, I've dealt with plenty of parents before, mother's especially, and I can handle them fi-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW MY MOTHER! SHE COULD MAKE THAT BROKEN ARM ON THAT KID LOOK LIKE NOTHING IF YOU PISS HER OFF!"

'_Ah, so the mighty Sesshomaru has a weakness after all: his mother!' _thought Rin, as a plan was forming in her mind to learn a bit about this mysterious man.

"Mr. Sesshomaru! I can handle whatever your mother might happen to do to me, okay? Now get to class before you get into anymore trouble! I will be calling your mother shortly after school ends so we can have a discussion about your behavior."

Seshomaru calmed down, knowing that there was no way out of it now. His mother would give him hell for beating up a kid! He felt sorry for himself, and even the principle. '_Poor guy won't know what's coming to him,'_ he mused. "Whatever; it's your funeral." He walked towards the building so he could get to class.

The principle just shrugged off the last comment, not thinking much about the entire thing. After all, it would just be another conference. '_These rotten punks think that they can get away with anything. Well, not while I'm around!'_ he thought to himself before telling the rest of the student body off and returning to his office.

The crowd dispersed, leaving behind the school nurse, Kagome, Rin, and a very injured Miroku. The nurse started to tend to the boy's arm while Kagome called the hospital.

Rin's mind was too focused on her newly formulated plan to discovering the new kid's secrets. The plan was simple: Rin would wait for his mother to arrive, and then ambush her while in the hallways. Next, she would question until she got what she wanted. She knew her plan wasn't well planned, but she figured it would work anyways. Unknown to her, said mother would just so happen to be a world-level martial artist who could defeat anyone in combat and make a Demon cower before her. She obviously didn't know that the she wasn't one to be tampered with.

The last three periods came and went as quickly as possible. Throughout all the last classes, Rin was amazed to see a once fearless and emotionless Sesshomaru appear ready to shit his pants. She may not know what would happen in the next hours, but he sure did.

The last bell of the day rang, and the principle went over to his phone. He went through the student directory and found the number he was looking for. He quickly dialed the number and waited.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?" came a feminine voice.

"Hello, is this Sesshomaru's mother?"

"Yes, it is. May I ask who this is?"

"This is the principle here at Orange Star High. I'm sorry to inform you of this, but your son, Sesshomaru, has managed to get into a fight and bre-" For the third time that day, he was interrupted.

"WHAT?! MY SON GOT INTO A FIGHT? HE'S BECOME SUCH A DELINQUENT, AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR SCHOOL!" She yelled.

The principle had to move the phone several feet from his ear. The shrieking of the woman on the other line penetrated his sound-proof room, and now the rest of the office was staring at him with confused looks. "Mrs.! Let me finish, please! Your son managed to break the other student's arm and is currently in detention. If it isn't a problem with you, I would like to meet with you today to discuss your son's…radical behavior these past two days."

"OF COURSE I'LL BE THERE! AND I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND ABOUT YOUR ENTIRE SCHOOL WHEN I DO!"

Bringing the phone back to his ear again, he said, "Very well. Take your time. I understand you live far away, so we will keep Sesshomaru here until then."

"I WILL NOT TAKE MY TIME! I WILL BE THERE IN TEN MINUTES, AND YOU HAD BETTER BE READY!"

* * *

Heh heh heh I wonder what's ganna happen lol I still didn't think of it yet but should I put Izayoi instead of she cuz that's wat it ganna be like in the next chapter and still no one told me if Rin should find out Sesshy is a Demon Review and tell me what you think should I keep writing cuz I'm literly tring to finish the story today


	5. Chapter 5

To say Izayoi was furious was an understatement. That school was accusing _her_ son that he had started a fight! She would have none of it. As soon as she got to that wretched school, she would give that principle and whoever else happened to be there a piece of her mind.

She gathered a few things quickly before turning to the door. "INUYASHA! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

A red blur sped its way to the table. As soon as the face was visible, the disappointment was evident on the child's face. "Where's the food?"

"THERE IS NO FOOD, INUYASHA! THAT SCHOOL IS BLAMING SESSHOMARU FOR SOMETHING, AND YOU ARE GOING DOWN THERE WITH ME TO 'TALK' WITH THE SCHOOL!"

"Alright, mom. Lets go." '_Cool! I get to see Sesshomaru's school!'_ Inuyasha walked outside, waiting for his mom to get ready.

"Come on, mom! Let's go! I wanna see Sesshomaru!" She marched outside and said"lets go."

They took off towards Tokyo City,a very eager young boy, and a very, very angry mother.

At the school, Rin was looking for a good hiding spot to ambush Sesshomaru's mother. She wasn't having much luck. The lockers weren't doing any good, and neither was the nearest Janitor's closet. After several minutes of constant searching, she decided on an empty class room a few doors before the office.

She had waited several more minutes before she heard a loud commotion coming from the front door. She decided to check it out, only to notice that it was a petite woman who was screaming her lungs out, and a little boy with her. She heard fragments of what the woman was saying, considering that she was holding her ears to block out the majority of the noise. She did end up hearing "MY POOR BABY HAS BECOME A DELINQUENT BECAUSE OF THIS SCHOOL!" '_So, this must be his mother. What the hell is her problem? And she doesn't look too much like Sesshomaru. I mean he has sliver hair, yet she has black. Odd…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the woman started yelling at her, "GET OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

"Who do you think you're talking to, lady? I'm pretty sure that I can handle an old timer like you. Now, can I ask you something?"

The woman's head turned towards Rin, and the angry face became even angrier."OLD TIMER?! I MAY BE OLD, BUT I CAN STILL FIGHT!"

Rin could clearly see that she wouldn't get what she wanted without a fight, so she dropped into a stance. The woman didn't even bother as she rushed forward and pushed the girl aside, sending her flying into the wall. Rin was left dazed. '_Damn. She hits hard. Sesshomaru never mentioned his mom was powerful…' _

Izayoi kept on going, not even bothering to check on Rin. When she reached the office, she yelled loud enough to shatter every piece of glass in the room; fortunately, none of it broke.

The principle came out of his office. He almost pissed his pants as he looked at the woman, but managed to maintain some of his composure. "M-Mrs. Izayoi, I presume?"

"OF COURSE I AM! NOW WHERE IS MY SON, AND WHAT HAS YOUR SCHOOL DONE TO HIM?!"

"Uh…Gina...call in Mr. Sesshomaru, please. Make it quick…I want to live."

Gina nervously replied, "Y-Yes, sir."

Moments later, Sesshomaru walked, and Izayoi gaped at him, and then fainted.

Sesshomaru quickly went to catch his mother before she fell to the ground. Moments, later, she woke up, and almost immediately smacked Sesshomaru on the head. "Sesshomaru! How dare you come to school like this! You're becoming just like your father!"

She raised a hand to hit him again, but a low voice was heard, and interrupted her. "Mrs. Izayoi? Perhaps we could discuss this in my office?"

Izayoi turned to glare at the man. After a few seconds of glaring, she said in a voice so calm that it was scary, "Yes, that would be a great idea."

"A-Alright. Right this way, Mrs." His fear was still evident on his face. This woman was absolutely nothing like any of the other parents he had seen, male or female. Now realizing this, he regretted scheduling this meeting more than anything in his life. He had no idea why he had even invited her in after that display.

The two adults went into the principal's office, leaving Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sitting in the main office.

"Hey Sesshomaru, why'd you go to school like that? I thought mom doesn't like it."

"She doesn't."

"So why did you go like that?"

Sesshomaru smacked his head. Inuyasha could be extremely dense at points. He had certainly inherited his father's intelligence. "You'll figure it out when you're older."

Back in the hallway, Rin was slowly recovering from the hit Izayoi had given her. '_Damn. That woman hits hard! I can see where the kid got his strength from. Odd though…I don't remember him mentioning his mother trained him.'_

Rin's entire plan was ruined, and she was trying some other way to carry out her original intention: figuring out Sesshomaru's secrets. She wanted to know how he moved so fast, how he had that kind of strength, how he can shoot lightning from his body, and even how he had Sliver hair and amber eyes.

She was disrupted from her thoughts by the sounds of yelling from down the hall. She could only assume that the principal was getting the scolding of his life at the moment. Seeing a chance to possibly learn something, she snuck up to the office.

Rin peered into the window of the office, and saw Sesshomaru sitting on a chair next to a little boy with outrageously smooth silver hair just like Sesshomaru. Their faces looked quite similar. The boy had one more similarity his eyes were also amber colored. He wore a red kimono.

The similarities between the two weren't the thing that shocked her though. What did shock her was to see Sesshomaru actually acting friendly and nice to this boy. It seemed as if the two had known each other forever and got along great. It was the happiest she had seen him before, and was also a completely different attitude than the one he had at school.

She stopped her analysis of the situation as the door to the principal's office opened up, revealing a rather displeased and frightened principal, and behind him, the woman who had easily pushed Rin aside, looking very satisfied with herself. The entire group of people talked for a moment, and then Sesshomaru, his mother, and the little boy all headed to the door.

'_Crap! I gotta hide somewhere!'_ She dove behind a nearby trashcan as the door handle turned.

Sesshomaru, his mother, and the boy all headed towards the entrance of the school. From what she could see, the two boys were very scared of the woman. The Sesshomaru that she knew seemed to be scared of nothing, not even her, yet this woman easily scared him. Heck, she even scared Rin!

They left the building, and Rin followed behind them, trying her best to remain inconspicuous. As soon as they left the school, the mother started to yell again. "Sesshomaru! How many times have I told you not to use so much strength?! I thought you knew better than that! You're just like you were with your father all those years ago!"

_Just what did he do with his father years ago?' _

Sesshomaru answered back, but did not yell. "That's the point! It's part of my training! I'm doing it for the second level so I can control myself much better. And I'm doing fine so far, considering what I could do."

"I don't care! And you better wear those other stuff I put for you."

"Mom, if I go to school differently now, everything will be ruined for me!"

"Fine! Go as you are!"

"Yes, mother." Sesshomaru then stopped; he had sensed something, or rather someone, following them.

"Good, now let's go home." Sesshomaru stopped her right on time.

"Mom, we're being followed. Keep on walking, and I'll meet you outside of that café at the end of the street."

"Okay."

They all continued walking with Rin in hot pursuit; she didn't even think they noticed her. She thought that she was following them extremely well, even for her skills.

She noticed that they were heading for the café at the end of the street. '_Perfect! I can observe them easily from there, and then I can-'_

She was pulled out of her thoughts by someone placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey! What do you thi-" She turned around to get a glimpse of the person. "S-Sesshomaru?!" She was mortified. She knew that she had done an excellent job at following them, and didn't even leave a trace behind, yet here was Sesshomaru right in front of her. '_How did he even get there? I could've sworn I saw him with his mother and that kid, and the next thing I know, his hand is on my shoulder! What the hell just happened?!'_

She looked into his eyes. They were as cold as they usually were when she saw him. All the happiness in them from minutes before was gone. "I'd appreciate it if you don't stalk me or my family. We enjoy our privacy, and we'd like to keep it that way," he said calmly, but she could tell he wasn't happy with her.

That last statement had given Rin an idea. "I just want to ask you a few things."

"No."

"If you don't answer me, then I can easily ruin your _precious_ privacy. In the blink of an eye, I can have reporters swarming around your house," Rin stated confidently, thinking that he had no choice but to tell her what she wanted now.

"Oh really? Well I can easily eliminate every single one of your reporters in less than the blink of an eye, if you do such a thing. Plus, even _you_ don't want to be the target of my mother's wrath, so I wouldn't be blackmailing me if I were you. For someone apparently incredibly smart, you are quite stupid," Sesshomaru answered with barely thinking about it. He turned around.

She was pissed now. He had dared to call her stupid! _Her_, Rin! She sent a punch at his turned head, but it was caught with ease by the sliver-haired teen. "You merely prove my point even more by trying to attack me. Stay away if you don't want any trouble," he said as he walked away, heading towards his family, who was now sitting at the corner of the street waiting for him. Rin was just left stunned. She was threatened, and he meant what he had said.

Sesshomaru returned to his family, and started walking a bit more, and had an interesting ride home.

His mom was in a better mood now, or so it seemed. Sesshomaru had gotten off without any punishment, and if she was correct, he was flirting with that girl. She decided to bring it up while flying home. "Hey Sesshomaru, what exactly were you and that girl talking about?"

"She was following us, hoping to find out some of our secrets. She even tried to blackmail me, but it didn't work, so I just told her to stay away."

"What?! You might have just ruined my chance for grandbabies! You and that girl would be perfect for each other!"

"Mom, she is not for me. I think I'd know when I meet the right girl, and she isn't her. She's practically stalking me just to find out about who I am!"

"Sesshomaru, that's a good thing! It means that she's interested! When are you going to let me meet her?"

"I think you already have. You said you ran into some girl back in the hallway at my school, and she tried to fight you or something? Well then, I'm pretty sure that would be her."

"Oh, so that's who that was! And she knows how to fight, too! You're just making her sound too perfect for you, son!"

Sesshomaru sighed, knowing that continuing this argument would be pointless. He sped up ahead of his mom and brother, not wanting to hear his mother go on and on.

Rin still stood there, replaying what just happened in her mind. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She had just been insulted, demoralized, and, on top of it all, her punch was blocked without him even looking at it! '_I can't believe him or his family! First his mom comes in with a raging temper and beats me easily, then he somehow realizes that I was following him, and then he insults me. Could this day get any worse?'_

Meanwhile…[4]

It had not been a good day for Sesshomaru. It had not been a good day at all. First, that idiot, Miroku, tried to insult him again, and miserably failed, yet that ended up with him getting detention. It wasn't the detention that Sesshomaru was worried about though. It was more that his mother would freak out because of it, and also because she was already called about it. Next thing he knew, his mom was barging into the office, and he was able to stay in school, without a detention. Then he was being followed by that annoying Rin girl, and that ended rather badly. Lastly, his mother started yelling at him for telling her off because he was 'ruining his chance for love'. What a load of bullshit. Even he would admit that she was attractive, but her personality was incredibly nosy, snobby, stuck-up, and naïve. She wasn't someone that he thought that he could live with easily.

It was no surprise that he overheard his mom talking on the phone with Jaken's mom, she hated Jaken but loved talking to his mom, about what happened with Rin. Naturally, his mother wouldn't really care how he felt about it. She would much rather prefer to be match-making, but her choices never really seemed like they would work, and so it was the case with this one. Sesshomaru sighed. He still didn't get why his mother wanted grandchildren so badly, and especially from him at his age. After all, he was only 18 years old and hasn't even met someone who he was interested in yet

* * *

Um hey I'm literally lost I can't think of the next chapter and I was going to put Jaken in but I promise you guys next one is having Jaken and Kohaku. Boy did Sesshy have a hard day poor poor Sesshy


End file.
